Dirty Rotten Scoundrel
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: READ IT! I HATE SUMMERIES! Rating has been changed... I changed my mind... it will have light lemons... That is all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own anything in Xioalin Showdown… I only own parts of the plot that do not mimic that of Dirty Rotten Scoundrels and my oc Casey and the unnamed witch in this first chapter. Nor do I own the future themes, titles, lines/ parts of lines or any songs from the musical Dirty Rotten Scoundrels that I may use. Although it was a pretty cool play and as much as I know it was created by a like mind soul… I didn't think it up. I don't know who owns the cartoon or the play… but it's not me, or I probably wouldn't be writing this!

I'd be sitting on a private stretch of beach in Hawaii sipping on an apple martini, served by my very sexy butler, if I did… and not struggling to get my Psychology degree in a community college and working at a dead end job at fricking Mc Donald's that I hate.

No money was made, but an hour was killed between Math 95 and Psychology 101! So take that you fricking lawyers! You are now powerless to sue me! MUHAHAHAHA! I laugh in your general direction!

* * *

Chase Young, the infamous Master of all evil, the Heilyn Dragon Emperor and Lord of Darkness, sat upon his black throne in his palace of stone. His golden eyes glared down at the Heilyn witch who stood angrily in front of him, a bundle of black blankets in her arms.

"What is it you want witch? You left here in such haste... Please do not tell me you wish to come back."

The witch scoffed. "Hardly." She fearlessly marched up the stone steps and thrust the bundle in to Chases arm as if she was disgusted by them.

Chase took the surprisingly warm bundle and raised one arched eyebrow.

"It's yours. Take it or kill it, I don't give a damn. I kept only as long as I had to."

Chase almost looked shocked at the witch's hostility. Before he carefully un-wrapped the bundle to reveal a child, an infant child... His child?

"Did you name it?"

The witch snorted like a horse. "Why would I? I don't even want the damn thing. Do what ever you want with it. It's female by the way... Well, it's your problem now!" with that the witch disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Chase looked back down at the infant child that was now his. There was no question that he was the father. They looked far too much alike. Long, spiky hair that was black as pitch, and skin that was flawless and pail as moon light. Her facial features were a dead on match to his, only more feminine. Only her eyes in their color and shape differed from his. His eyes were either red or whiskey gold depending on his mood and were more circular in shape. Her eyes were emerald green and shaped like almonds. Her lips blood red and full. She would be beautiful when she grew, no doubt about that.

'And she will be evil...' Chase's dragon side snarled with glee. That she would be. Chase allowed himself to smile in a way most unpleasant.

"But what will your name be?" Chase muttered to himself. "You are beautiful, so you must have a beautiful name." he thought hard about beauty, his mother was the first thing that came to mind. His mother was beautiful. And the only thing he treasured from his earlier days before he became evil. Even the most evil war lords love their mothers! "Well my mothers name was Elizabeth so you shall have her name; you shall be mine so you shall also be named Chastity. And Casey after my younger sister."

"Casey Elizabeth Chastity Young... Hmm a bit long but it suits you, I think. Casey Young for short… Yes... That is a good name." Chase decided. He had a daughter. The dragon in him growled in contentment. "I will spoil you rotten, you know that little one? I promise, you will want for nothing." not even here an hour and already she has me wrapped around her little finger. Chase thought. Casey looked up at the dragon war lord and cooed.

Chase tilted his head slightly, frowning at the forlorn look in the infants eyes. "Yes, my little one? What is it you desire?" Casey crooned miserably, her tiny arms reaching up towards him and shivered, tears sparkling in emerald eyes.

'She is cold! Warm her with our body heat!' The dragon within growled. Chase obeyed, cradling the small infant to his armored chest, from which the infant shrank from, the metal, was cold, and she complained loudly. Chase chuckled as he removed his armor with Heilyn magic and cradled his infant daughter to his warm cloth covered chest. "Better little one?" Casey sighed sleepily and snuggled close, clinging to him instinctively, seeking his warmth and protection.

'She recognizes us as her sire. She will depend on us for her survival.' His dragon growled. Chase didn't respond to his dragon. He only held in to his infant daughter tighter and pulled her closer. He was in bliss, until a very real thought occurred to him... How would he feed her? He knew nothing of infant care? What did she eat anyway?

Chase called out for one of his female servants. A white tiger came to him and bowed respectively. With a snap on his fingers she morphed in to her human form.

"Send out all of my female servants to retrieve anything I will need to take care of a female infant. And tell me all that I need to know about them NOW! Let no one outside of these walls know." Chase demanded.

The tigress looked confused but quickly obeyed, after spotting the small bundle in her master's arms.

Soon hundreds of warriors filled his throne room, that was now full of colorful boxes which held an array of things that maybe needed for the care of an infant from cradles to strollers, and from baby food and formula to high chairs and of course toys... Lots of toys of all kinds. That is except dolls... Chase refused to have dolls of any kind in his evil lair. At least, that is until his daughter asked for one. But until that time, the toys for her were mainly plush animals, mostly wild cats and of course dragons of every shape and color. So far her favorite one was a fierce looking green dragon plushy shaped like a five clawed Chinese lick dragon that oddly looked very much like Chase's dragon form.

As soon as all his servants had gathered within his throne room, Chase addressed them. "This child you see before you, is my only heir and daughter, Casey Elizabeth Chastity Young, you will serve her as you would me, unless I instruct otherwise. And you will protect her with your very lives."

* * *

Should I write more or no? R&R so I know!

Come to the dark side… We have cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Rotten Scoundrel

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, except unnamed witch and Casey!

AN: Has been edited to include fluffy scene due to a request. Enjoy it.

_Previously:_

_"This child you see before you, is my only heir and daughter, Casey Elizabeth Chastity Young, you will serve her as you would me, unless I instruct otherwise. And you will protect her with your very lives."_

_

* * *

_

"Yes, yes, little one, I'm coming!" Chase called through the halls of his lair, rubbing his eyes with one hand. It had been three months since Casey had been brought to him. And three months since Chase had gotten a full night's sleep. Casey never slept well at night. He had no idea why. And this was the seventh time tonight that Chase had to go to her to calm her down, from her sobbing spells. His warriors were all blissfully asleep seeing as they slept in the deepest part of his lair, too far away for any noise to echo.

"Hush! Hush, little dragon! I'm here, I'm here." Chase sleepily told his daughter as he entered her room. Chase scooped her up and tried to calm her. "My, my! We are fussy tonight!" Casey fussed and squirmed in her father's embrace. "What's wrong, love? What are you trying to tell me, hmm?" Chase muttered as he sat down in one of the chairs in his daughter's room. She was extremely fussy tonight; normally she would go silent the minute she was in his arms. Never had he visited her room this many times, once or twice was the average. Three times if she was particularly moody. But Gods above and below, never seven! But at least she was starting to quiet down. "You know little one, you really should let your poppy sleep. He has a lot of evil things to do in the morning." He muttered to his daughter, smiling slightly as she finally quieted, but tears still fell from her eyes and she was still wide awake.

**(New fluffy scene! Enjoy!)**

Chase sighed and started to rock her in the chair, his eyes started to close only to snap open when Casey started to fuss once more. "Now, now my little dragon… none of that." Chase held her close to his chest, rubbing her back, hushing her. Casey only continued to fuss. "Hush, hush my little dragon…" Chase hissed in pain before he could finish. He pulled back from Casey to and touched his shoulder with the tips of his fingers. He looked back at them and saw, he was bleeding, not much but still. "Casey Elizabeth Chastity Young!" Chase hissed in a soft but firm voice. "You do not hurt your poppy!"

Casey only squirmed and fussed at him, and still tried to claw at him. "No! Casey, you do not claw your poppy! NO!" Chase narrowed his eyes at her, now she was getting him mad. He took her small hands in his, not tight enough to hurt her but just enough so that she couldn't move them. "No." He stated again very firmly. Casey fussed at him more and Chase felt ten small pricks on his hand. Was she scratching him now? This was unacceptable. She would not harm him ever.

"Casey Elizabeth!" He barked as his temper flared. He opened his mouth to speak again, when Casey met his eyes. Her pupils had changed from wide round circles to beastly slits. Now he knew what was wrong. Worse now she was really crying. He had scared her by barking at her. Damn, now he really felt like a jack ass. "So that's what's wrong. You're changing in to your dragon form." At the mention of this his own dragon stirred. He released her hands and held her close once more. "Oh, it's alright little one… shh, poppy's sorry. No, no, shh, don't cry, don't cry…. I know, I know it hurts. It's alright little one." Chase muttered, raining small kisses on her head and rubbing her back.

**(AN: Were the kisses too much? Or too OOC? R&R)**

"Show her…" Chase's beast rumbled. "Show her how to shift in to her other form." Chase paused, "She must learn to do it on her own should she not? Those were your words were they not?" His dragon was silent for a moment, "Yes and yes… but I wish to be with her too. We are both her father are we not?" Chase smirked. "Can you say, please?" The dragon growled, "Just change forms already!" Chase smiled and stood, walking over to a soft futon on the other side on the room that he used for Casey to play on and laid down with her and shifted forms. Carefully he placed her on her belly and shifted and few times again, showing her how it was done. Finally a tiny ivory she-dragon with greenish yellow eyes lay before him, making small chirping sounds.

Chase's dragon was smitten and pulled his little hatchling close laying her between his claws, near his warm belly. She was a near spitting image of him, just as she was to the human. She was tiny too, barely bigger than his claw. He growled happily. "And you called me a mother hen!" The human mocked. "No was speaking to you human!" The dragon snapped. He would not let the human ruin his moment with his hatchling. The tiny hatchling yawned and snuggled up to the larger dragon's chest. Chase's beast inwardly chuckled warmly. She would sleep very well now, wouldn't she? That was his last coherent thought, before Chase fell asleep with Casey held tightly in his arms, at least for the rest of that night.

**(End of fluffy scene. I hoped you enjoyed it. _Maybe _more to come. _BIG MAYBE_...) **

(NEXT DAY)

BANG! (Door slam)

Chase jolted to full awareness in his throne. He must have dozed off again. Casey started crying from her room. Chase growled. May the evil gods have mercy on the fool whom woke up his daughter, because he certainly wouldn't! He had just gotten her down for a nap not ten minutes ago, after three hours of attempting to do so, with little success. Chase got out of his throne a little too quickly and heard his back crack and pop sickeningly. Just another reminder of the night he'd had spent sleeping on a hard floor in his dragon form.

He groaned softly, as he started for his daughter's room. As much as he'd love to brutally murder the fool who'd slammed that door, he was in no shape to do so… He'd have to settle for merely giving them a grave maiming. "Alright, alright." Chase muttered as he entered the room and picked up his now awake daughter from her cradle and tried to silence her. The door creaked softly behind him as one of his servants poked their head in, just as Casey had settled down, now only making soft fussing sounds. "Master?" Chase turned to face the warrior. "Go find who ever woke my daughter and maim them." Chase snarled. "Do you see what your poppy has to deal with, Casey?" Chase cooed to his daughter.

The warrior nodded then added, "Wuya is here to see you also, my lord." Chase inwardly groaned again. He did not want to deal with that witch. "Chase?" Wuya's voice was little more than a squeak. "What do you want witch? I'm busy at the moment and I am in no mood to deal with you nor do I have the patience to pretend otherwise." Chase growled, and out of habit turned around to face her. But the intimidation factor really lost its thunder when there was a three month old infant in your arms and tugging innocently at your hair. "Chase… Why is there an infant pulling at your hair?" Damn… Well he had walked right in to this one hadn't he? "Because she's my daughter… But that is beside the point… Now what do you want witch?" Great…. Now the entire evil world would know that the infamous Chase Young was now a doting daddy because of Wuya's big mouth. "There is a Shen Gon Wu ready to reveal itself…."

Chase literally growled. "I do not care about your toys! If that is all you came to bother me with…" Wuya looked terrified as always, but this time she continued. "It's the Dragon's Moon Staff…. And Hannibal Bean is after it as well as the monks..."

* * *

R&R

Come to the dark side... We have cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No money was made but an hour was killed between Math 095 and Psychology 101

Dirty Rotten Scoundrel: Chapter 3

Previously in Dirty Rotten Scoundrel:

_"Chase… Why is there an infant pulling at your hair?" Damn… Well he had walked right in to this one hadn't he? "Because she's my daughter… But that is beside the point… Now what do you want witch?" Great…. Now the entire evil world would know that the infamous Chase Young was now a doting daddy because of Wuya's big mouth. "There is a Shen Gong Wu ready to reveal itself…."_

_Chase literally growled. "I do not care about your toys! If that is all you came to bother me with…" Wuya looked terrified as always, but this time she continued. "It's the Dragon's Moon Staff…. And Hannibal Bean is after it as well as the monks..."_

_

* * *

_

Chase froze… The Dragon's Moon staff….the most powerful Shen Gong Wu in existence. It was a half staff infused with the elemental moon and power of the dragon. The user could control all other elements (to some extent) at will, control Heilyn and Xioalin magic with ease, would be nearly undefeatable, and many other things. There was a catch however… Not everyone could use it. In fact only one person could use it; the chosen Elemental Dragon of the Moon was the ONLY person in existence who could wield its power. The problem was one hadn't been born in over fifteen thousand years! And the odds of being the dragon were slim to none! This was the intent of the creators of the staff. So that it couldn't be use, or at least make it nearly impossible to use.

The staff's activation was a sign that the dragon had been born! But the question was; would the dragon be Xioalin or Heilyn? If the dragon was Xioalin, evil was said to soon be destroyed… If the dragon was Heilyn however… darkness would rise and the Xioalin would fall. A great deal weighted on this one dragon…But who was the dragon?

Chase took off to his library his daughter still in his arms and Wuya following close behind. Only pausing to place his daughter in a cradle he had placed in the library earlier that week, Chase torn through his books and scroll searching for that particular prophecy. Wuya, ever curious, studied the infant Chase claimed to be his. There was no doubt that Chase was the father, the infant was nearly a spitting image of him! But who was the mother?

Chase smirked most unpleasantly when he finally pulled the old, dusty scroll from the shelf. He opened it, kicking up a great deal of dust as he did and began to read the scroll aloud.

"_The Dragon's moon staff a Wu of extraordinary power will only activate when a Dragon of the moon is born. The dragon will be a child of great power and of no other element, half Heilyn half Xioalin and sired by a he-dragons seed. Born only in the year of the dragon in the month of the scorpion under the full blood moon and when the veil between the living and dead is the thinnest. That child and that child alone can wield the staff."_

That was all the prophecy held at lest for now, the scroll was constintly changeing. Chase had read a great deal about it for obvious reasons. The gender of the dragon seemed to switch off every time one was born. The last dragon of the moon had been male… so this dragon should be female. Well, that really narrowed it down didn't it? But thankfully it ruled out the chance of the dragon being Omi! As if the child already wasn't a big enough problem for him! Then again, if the dragon could not also wield another element that would mean that the dragon couldn't be any of the Xioalin monks. That was more of a relief. It also meant that the dragon _**HAD**_ to be a child, perhaps even an infant.

_(Xioalin monks on Dojo)_

"I cannot wait to meet this dragon! It is said that he will be a most powerful Xioalin dragon and help us destroy the Heilyn side!" Omi beamed, confident that this dragon would be male. "Hold up there little partner… It could be a girl now. Remember what Master Fung said? The last moon dragon was a guy, so odds are it'll be a girl this time. And she may not be Xioalin neither." Clay reminded Omi yet again, it was really starting to annoy him that Omi was so naive and sexist. And Kimiko was getting pretty pissed too.

"But why would it be a girl? A girl would be weak, too weak to defeat evil. It must be a male!" Omi looked at clay rather confused. "Little partner, you just better be prepared for disappointment. And keep your mouth shut before Kim cracks you one when she gets close enough to ya. And not all girls are weak, I know quite a few girls who could take on a raging bull and win."

Clay was thinking of his mother this time. She was sweet and kind woman, but boy you'd better not get her riled! Kimi was a real fire ball too, no pun intended. As was Katnappe, even though she drove him _bat shit _crazy with her cliché cat puns. Wuya was yet another. And his sister Jessie wasn't a delicate flower either… Yes, he knew quite a few girls who could defiantly hog tie his ass… That's why he tried to stay on their good side as much as possible. Omi had a lot to learn if he thought that a man was the badest thing in boots… and he was in for a rude awakening too.

_(Chase Young's lair)_

"Chase, when was your daughter born and who was her mother?" Wuya said suddenly. "Why is that important for you to know?" Chase grumbled. "Well, this past October there was a full blood moon, and on the 31st the veil between the dead and the living would have been at its thinnest. You are a he-dragon and Heilyn, and you are defiantly her father." Chase looked up from the scroll as a dark light bulb started flickering in his head.

"You are also very powerful which would make her powerful too. This is the year of the dragon…" Chase thought hard. Her mother was a witch… what was her name…. "I believe her mother's name was Susan…Sally, something with an S, it was a Greek name, she boasted about it. That I remember!" Wuya looked up from the infant. "Selene?" Chase nodded. "Hmm, Selene I know was Xioalin or at least she used to be, and how old is the infant?" Chase's eyes widened, "Well, her mother left around the end February…. That's nine months to carry. She said she only kept it as long as she had to… So I guess not very old... I've had her for three months." Wuya nodded, "That would most likely mean she was born in October, which would make her a Scorpio, a late one…"

Chase hit the same conclusion as Wuya had. "Then it's entirely possible that…" Wuya nodded, "Well, there is only one way to find out." With grins of pure evil, Chase and Wuya set out to find the dragon staff, before the monks or a certain bean did. They just might have the moon dragon to wield it too…

* * *

R&R Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I suck at writing fight scenes so just be imaginative and pretend I wrote one. This will start in the middle of a fight scene between the monks and the bean; at least until I can find someone who is good at writing fight scenes…. Don't expect too much from them. Sorry! Also sorry for my lack of updating on all stories! One not so silent night REVAMPED: is still on hold. I have no idea where I'll go with it. FREAK, a new chapter is being made though I am not yet happy with it. Should be up soon. What if; is still on hold until I get some reviews. Ok now that my AN is out of the way… Here is your freaking chapter!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

_Previously in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels:_

_"You are also very powerful which would make her powerful too. This past year was of the dragon…" Chase thought hard. Her mother was a witch… what was her name…. "I believe her mother's name was Susan…Sally, something with an S, it was a Greek name, she boasted about it. That I remember!" Wuya looked up from the infant. "Selene?" Chase nodded. "Hmm, Selene I know was Xioalin or at least she used to be, and how old is the infant?" Chase's eyes widened, "Well, her mother left around the end February…. That's nine months to carry. She said she only kept it as long as she had to… So I guess not very old... I've had her for three months." Wuya nodded, "That would most likely mean she was born in October, which would make her a Scorpio, a late one…"_

_Chase hit the same conclusion as Wuya had. "Then it's entirely possible that…" Wuya nodded, "Well, there is only one way to find out." With grins of pure evil, Chase and Wuya set out to find the dragon staff, before the monks or a certain bean did. They just might have the moon dragon to wield it too…_

_

* * *

_

_(Showdown)_

"You shall not have the Dragon's Moon staff Hannibal bean!" Shouted Omi as he raced against the bean, armed with the orb of Tsunami and bean with the changing chopsticks. The other monks cheered Omi on as he gained a great advantage over the small evil bean. Only a little further and Omi would have the Dragon's moon staff and win the showdown plus get back the changing chopsticks. "Orb of Tsunami!" Omi shouted and aimed the orb at Hannibal. The orb gushed out water and swept the bean back greatly allowing Omi to take on an even greater lead.

(A short distance away)

Chase and Wuya stood watching the showdown. Wuya was fidgeting and pacing around, as Chase held his daughter in his arms. "Calm yourself Wuya." Chase drawled. "That yellow water wielding brat is going to win! The staff will be on the Xioalin side!" Chase glanced at her. "Yes, it will be which will make it all the easier to take." Wuya paused in her pacing. "What are you planning Chase Young?" Chase chuckled. "You shall see soon enough…" Chase then ever so gently handed his daughter over to the witch and motioned for her to follow him closer as the showdown ended. Omi was holding up the Dragon's Moon staff proudly as his fellow monks cheered and Hannibal bean sulked. The staff was purely white with a floating full moon shaped stone that mimicked the phases of the moon, in between a fearsome black dragons open maw and extended claws with angry blood red eyes as it curled around the full staff in a serpentine like way. "Well done, little partner!" Clay cheered.

"Yes… well done indeed…" Chase drawled softly from behind the monks as crow swooped down and plucked the staff from Omi's hands and flew towards the two evil beings and dropped the staff in Chase's out stretched hand. The monks gasped and Hannibal glared at Chase. Wuya held the infant close to her breast in a very motherly way. "Well now, what do we have here?" Hannibal spat in his thick southern drawl. "You finally knock up one of your pets, Young?" Raimundo glared at Chase. "I'd bet he stole the poor kid right from the parents arms!"

Chase snarled at the two ignorant fools. "I'll have you know the child you speak of, is my daughter by birth." Chase smiled wickedly at the monk's horrified expression. "You should be next to yourself in shame Chase Young! You have committed the adult of crimes!" Clay sighed as they all looked to him for a translation. "He means Chase should be beside himself with shame for committing adultery… And Omi, Chase would have to be married to do that, and to my knowledge he's not. He had a kid outside of wed lock, which would be having a bastard child…" Omi just looked confused. "I'll explain it to ya later little partner." Again… Chase shook his head and continued with his plan, and handed the large staff to his infant daughter...

Casey innocently took the large staff in to her tiny hands as a flash engulfed her. From the distant past a dragon's mighty roar was heard and the wind swirled with the force of a gal, heat from a dragon's fiery breath could be felt and the smell of dirt filled the air as black clouds rolled in from the horizon and poured down with rain. Earth, wind, water, fire and the power of the dragon were now unleashed and fused with the power that was already his daughter's by birth right! Chase smiled like a shark with prey in its sight. His daughter was the one. She was the Elemental Moon Dragon! The beast with in him rejoiced, her evil would be increased tenfold and she would be entirely his to control... and she would be so, willingly.

When the light faded, the staff was now a part of his daughter… to any ignorant man; it would only appear as if the infant was wearing a necklace with a moon and dragon pendent. Oh, but it was so much more… And there was nothing anyone could do about it now…

(Back at the lair of Chase Young… slight LEMON teaser!)

Wuya finally placed Casey in to her crib after she had finally fallen asleep. She was stubborn, like Chase, and only did what she wanted to do on her own time. Wuya sighed, she hated to admit it, but she liked holding the infant. She liked to be a motherly figure to jack too. She'd never had the chance to have children of her own. She took one last glance at the infant before leaving the room, walking down the hall and entered the library where Chase sat reading one of his scrolls. "The young dragon is asleep. I'll be leaving now…" She didn't know why she was telling chase this. Usually she just left. Chase wouldn't let her stay IN HIS lair. She always stayed at a hotel or with Jack. "You're staying here Wuya." Chase replied dully. Wuya stopped dead. "What?" Chase was now standing behind her. "I said, you are staying here. And you will do so until I have no further use of you. Casey is a witch… I am not. Therefore I need you to teach her how to use her other powers, how to control them. She also, as I have read… needs a mothering figure…" Wuya swore her blood froze in her veins…her? "Why me and not one of your female servants?"

Chase was stalking around her now. "Because, her real mother doesn't want her, my servants already have a job to protect her at all costs. Because YOU will be teaching her…I will NOT have my daughter associating with a woman who is a stranger to me. And your company is at least bearable, at times…" Chase hissed the last part in to her ear. Wuya shivered when she saw his eyes. They were blood red. She'd only seen them like that when he was angry. Chase brushed a stray strain of red hair away from the witches face. A sinister smile split the dragon's face.

Wuya was honestly terrified; she had always feared Chase on some level. But right now, he terrified her. His face was less than an inch away from hers. "Sleep well…" He whispered, and then he was gone. Wuya bolted from the room, not willing to risk him coming back.

Chase young watched silently laughing. He was a sick son of a bitch _"Our young needs a mother… she will do nicely. Even if she is otherwise useless." The dragon growled. _Chase smiled. "Casey does seem to have taken to her… But yes, she will need a mother figure. And the witch is the only acceptable female …" The dragon agreed. There were not many females on the Heilyn side. Catnappe drove both of them bat shit crazy. Jessie (the earth dragon's sister)… Chase shook his head. She was an infant herself! He was a monster yes, but gods; even he had his rules! The mermaid was out of the question. And really all that left was Wuya. Besides Wuya was a witch, an evil one at that. She would make a suitable mother figure. But he would have to make sure Casey never got too attached to her. Chase would not need her forever, only long enough to teach his daughter how to use her powers, how to be evil and tell about her female… issues. But then again, his female servant could teach her that. So really all Wuya needed to do was teach her how to use her powers and then he could finally end her miserable existence.

Chase sighed happily, today had been very productive. He had the Moon dragon under his complete control, the Moon Dragon staff and if thing all went as they should, he would soon be ruler of the world….

* * *

R&R Come to the dark side… We have cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok next chapter!

Disclaimer: same as always

AN: Due to a request, that for some odd reason, bugs the hell out of me… I have edited a couple chapters to add a bit of fluff because you asked me to and you are not reviewing. So here's your BLEAPING fluffy scene! Chase is WAY OOC in it.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_Previously in DRS: _

_Wuya was honestly terrified; she had always feared Chase on some level. But right now, he terrified her. His face was less than an inch away from hers. "Sleep well…" He whispered, and then he was gone. Wuya bolted from the room, not willing to risk him coming back._

_Chase young watched silently laughing. He was a sick son of a bitch "Our young needs a mother… she will do nicely. Even if she is otherwise useless." The dragon growled. Chase smiled. "Casey does seem to have taken to her… But yes, she will need a mother figure. And the witch is the only acceptable female …" The dragon agreed. There were not many females on the Heilyn side. Catnappe drove both of them bat shit crazy. Jessie (the earth dragon's sister)… Chase shook his head. She was an infant herself! He was a monster yes, but gods; even he had his rules! The mermaid was out of the question. And really all that left was Wuya. Besides Wuya was a witch, an evil one at that. She would make a suitable mother figure. But he would have to make sure Casey never got too attached to her. Chase would not need her forever, only long enough to teach his daughter how to use her powers, how to be evil and tell about her female… issues. But then again, his female servant could teach her that. So really all Wuya needed to do was teach her how to use her powers and then he could finally end her miserable existence._

_Chase sighed happily, today had been very productive. He had the Moon dragon under his complete control, the Moon Dragon staff and if thing all went as they should, he would soon be ruler of the world…._

_

* * *

_

**(At the Xiaolin temple...)  
**  
"I do not believe it! The great Moon Dragon is a girl!" Omi wailed. Kim and Ri were training a short distance away while Clay sat on the ground with his back against the wall, his hat covering his eyes. "Believe it little partner." Ri stopped training with Kim, to take a break. "I still don't believe that kid is Chase's daughter. I still say he stole it." Kim looked over, a little more than agitated, "What's wrong with the Moon dragon being a girl? It has to be his daughter; she looks way too much like Chase to be someone else's kid. I mean did you see her? She's a dead ringing for the guy!" Ri nodded, "Yeah, I did. Your right, she a spitting image of him. I just can't think of a woman who'd sleep with the guy..." Kim shuddered, "Let's not go there."

"All I got to say is when that little gal grows up... if she's anything like her daddy, partners I'd bet my boots she'll be a down right nasty one! I'd reckon she'll be meaner then a junk yard dog and a Texan rattler combined! We just best be prepared. With Young as her daddy, the power she'll get from him alone will make strong enough to hog tie us, now she's got the Moon staff and she's the moon dragon... She'll be quite the force to be reckoned with." Omi thought for a moment."Perhaps we could convince her to fight on the side of good instead of evil. Then she will help us instead of Chase Young..." Clay looked up at the water dragon. "A nice thought little partner, but I doubt she'll go against him." Omi looked at the Earth dragon, "But if she knows how wonderful it is to fight for good how could she not want to help us?" Clay sighed, "Cuz, little partner, Chase is her daddy. No matter if Chase is good or evil, right or wrong... to that little one, he'll still be her daddy and she'll love him. And she'll still be his little girl. Take my daddy for instants, He's a good man, he can be a down right nasty and demanding at times... But he's still my daddy and I love him, and no matter what I could never do anything to hurt him. It'll be the same with her. Even if we did manage to get her on our side, a raccoon can't change his strips just by walking across a dirt road. Besides Young ain't a bull you'd want to rile up and ride at the rodeo."

**(Inside the temple)  
**  
Dojo looked up at Master Fung, worried. " Fung, I can't lie to ya, they're not ready for this, not in the least! I'm worried, about them, the world... I know they've done the impossible before but... I just don't see how they'll pull through this one." Master Fung looked down at his old dragon friend. "I am worried too Dojo. You are right; the monks are by far not ready for such a challenge. And much to my shame, I too very much doubt our monks can defeat this evil. I believe that the rein of good is coming to a close, and that the world will indeed be plunged in to darkness once more." Master Fung shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid all we can do is prepare them as much as we can, and pray that they can pull through enough to merely come out alive."

* * *

**AN:** I am lazy! I admit it... I may or may not do other **separate** one shots or short series of family fluffy scenes Chase and Casey.. but not in this one, they will be quite limited. I know the ages will be WAY off. Hey it's a cartoon I can do what ever the hell I want. So just bear with me, Casey will be around 19 years old the monks will be around 20 to 21. Sorry for any disappointments! I want to get the ball rolling. **Ok** so FAST FORWARD!

* * *

(19 years later in Chase Young's Lair)

A young woman, roughly 19 years of age stood before the great evil Lord Chase young. Her back was perfectly straight, her head held high and her entire body was completely still. Her hair was laired and spiked, hanging around her shapely hips. Her waist was clinched sharply and her chest was generously curved. Her lips were full and blood red, her eyes put even the purest emeralds to shame, and her skin was flawless and pail. She was beautiful. She wore armor that was very similar to the evils Lord's that stood before her. Only her's showed off her shapely figure. Her expression was fierce, Wuya, her witch mentor stood in the back ground beside the warrior cats that had protected her since her birth.

"You have trained long and hard my young Dragon..." Chase Young drawled. "It is time to reveal what you have learned..." Chase snapped his fingers and the young woman sprang in to action. She jumped and swiftly maneuvered to the top of the cave, avoiding fiery arrows, flying spears, daggers and spikes. She reached the top of the cavern and leapt from one side to the other. In mid air she twisted her body and transformed in to the form that was her birth right.

A pure ivory scaled she-dragon took her place. With glittering white spikes, long teeth and claws, flashing emerald eyes she began the descent dodging armed warriors, arrows spears and even more weapons aimed to hit her and wave of fire that tried to engulf her. With grace and skill she landed in the center of the floor. The warriors charged her and attacked her with axes and all manner of things. She fought them all, alternating between hand to hand combat to weapons to using her magical abilities. Soon she was combating the witch with her powers before she hurled a fire ball at the witch throwing her clear across the room before she confronted the green he-dragon as he lunged toward her.

The dragons collided in mid air and rolled to the ground. Roars echoed through out the cavern, claws ripped through the air and teeth flashed. Then suddenly, the fighting stopped and the He- dragon resumed his human form and smiled in a way most unpleasant. "You have learned well, my young Dragon..." The ivory she dragon assumed her human form and bowed. "Thank you master," she muttered. Chase Young took the young girl in to his arms and held her close, kissing her head in a fatherly gesture. "You have made me very proud, my little dragon. My little joy." Chase muttered and his inner beast growled with deep affection. "It is time my hatchling, that you make your mark on the world... Are you ready?"

The young woman smiled demonically, "Yes, father I am. And I know exactly what to do." Chase smiled proudly. "And what will you do my little dragon?" Casey Young beamed horribly up at her father "I will destroy the Xiaolin monks." Chase nodded his approval as did Wuya as proud tears sparkled in her eyes as they both watched the infant they had trained and raised strode away to her room, to prepare for her first evil plan.

**(FLUFFY SCENE / FLASH BACK…. Here's your *BLEAPING* fluffy scene!)**

Chase remembered the past 19 years with great fondness. His baby girl, his little dragon was almost grown. And it effected him it a way that almost scared him. Watching Casey walk to her room brought back a very clear and fond memory for him:

**(Flash back) **

_Chase was in his dragon form as he played in Casey's room with his beloved daughter. He crawled around on all fours while Casey giggled happily. She had yet to talk, though she was trying and she had just started to learn how to walk. Casey clung to his spikes, trying to stand and stroked his scales. She loved his dragon form. Although she had yet to learn how morph in to her own dragon form at will. She tended to want to be around him in that form when she was scared and wanted to feel safe or sometimes when she wanted to play with him. _

_They had been playing. Chase would growl, making his daughter giggle. She had found it extremely amusing for some reason… Casey would cling on him and try to walk. Though she couldn't talk yet, Casey still communicated very well through gestures facial expressions and sounds she made. She had certaint sound for things she knew very well. A "whoo" sound ment Wuya, "D-errr" was the sound for his dragon form and a"r-er" meant one of his servents was near. _

_Their fun had been cut short that day. A powerful Wu had activated and Chase sadly had to go and get it before the monks found it. He didn't like to take Casey to showdowns. She was too exposed and he didn't trust Wuya not to throw his daughter to the wolves to save her own skin. _

"_I have to go now, my little dragon… Poppy has work to do." Chase had told her as he shifted forms and picked her up. Casey let out a low sad moan, which Chase had learned to associate with her trying to say "No". She had clung to him tightly, not wanting him to go. "I'm sorry, love, but poppy has to go. We will play more when I get back." _

_Casey had only clung tighter and moaned again, sad tears filling those big green eyes Chase had come to love so much. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I have to go." Chase had handed her to one of his servants and started to leave. It tugged at his heart as he heard his daughter fuss and moan, trying to get him to come back and hold hated to upset her, but sometimes it just couldn't be helped. Even the beast with in him, as cruel and unfeeling as it was, hated seeing her so upset and wanting him. He had just reached the door when he heard something that stopped him dead. _

"_Poppy..."_

_Chase turned around to see the same wide eyed and shocked face on his servant that probably mirrored his own. Casey was reaching out for him and spoke again. _

"_Poppy…" Her voice was low and sad. It was the most beautiful voice Chase had ever heard. Though it was sad, it was soft like a whisper but held the confidence and hidden power of a great storm. Chase felt his heart leap in to his throat. She had called for him! Her poppy! Chase didn't have the will power to do anything but go back to her and cuddle her one last time before he left. "Poppy will be back soon, little dragon. I promise." _

**(End of flash back)**

**(Chase and Wuya) **

"Can you believe it Chase! The wonderful thing we have created... in 19 years we have transformed a mere infant in to possibly the most powerful evil being that the world has ever seen!" Wuya was grinning ear to ear, as she wrapped her arms around Chase.

"Not possibly, definitely. And yes, I can believe it. She is our creation and now, we shall unleash her in to the world that will soon be ours to rule." Chase growled happily, wrapping his arm around the witch's waist. Over the past 19 years much to everyone surprise, Chase had grown almost attached to this witch. They didn't love each other, oh no not by a long shot. But they lived together quite well. They were bedroom partners, but not exclusive to each other, Chase gripped the witch's fire red hair in a tight fist and kissed her lips roughly, bruising them slightly. "I do believe that is cause to celebrate." Chase growled, his eyes flashing red, right before they both disappeared from the room.

**(In Casey's room)**

Casey Young, the moon dragon and daughter of Chase Young strode about her room with a predatory gait. She had a plan, a strange, yet perfect plan... but she knew she couldn't do this alone. To destroy the monks she first had to take their weapons (their shen gon wu)... she had to make them trust her, catch them off guard, and then turn them on each other. But she'd need help. And she knew just who to call. She picked up her phone and speed dialed her most trusted ally.

"Hello?" A young mans voice answered on the first ring,

"Jack, I have a proposition for you..." Casey purred.

* * *

R&R Damn you!

Come to the dark side...We have cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 people...**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Casey!

**AN: also by a request, I added in a fluffy scene in chapter 2 and 5. So scroll back and read the damn things. I didm't write them for my health!**

* * *

_Previously in DRS:_

_Casey Young, the moon dragon and daughter of Chase Young strode about her room with a predatory gait. She had a plan, a strange, yet perfect plan... but she knew she couldn't do this alone. To destroy the monks she first had to take their weapons (their shen gon wu)... she had to make them trust her, catch them off guard, and then turn them on each other. But she'd need help. And she knew just who to call. She picked up her phone and speed dialed her most trusted ally._

_"Hello?" A young man's voice answered on the first ring._

_"Jack, I have a proposition for you..." Casey purred_.

* * *

Jack Spicer evil genius looked at his phone as if it would explode in his hand. But he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, either. He'd long since gotten over his obsession with Chase Young, but Chase's daughter was a little different. She was a strong ally. His reasons: One she was hot, two she was powerful, three she was a trusted ally and really really hot, she was his friend, besides she was totally FUCKING HOT! But that was beside the point. His first choice was Kimiko, hands down... but should Casey ever offer... well, he wouldn't say no.

"What kind of proposition?" Jack drawled. Just because she was an ally, didn't mean that she wouldn't turn on him at any given moment.

Casey chuckled evilly, low in her throat, "One that will get you the monkey Staff… Or anything that will persuade you my slippery friend. What will it take this time, hmm? Money, power, weapons, parts for your jackbots? Or perhaps…. A person of the flesh, or perhaps this time, that exact person in the flesh?" Casey hissed in as sickeningly sweet voice that threatened to rot your teeth. Said person they were talking about was usually a girl of prostitution who looked like Kimiko. But now she was holding out the real deal. This time it would be entirely possible.

Jack laughed a little. Leave it to Casey to make a deal he couldn't refuse in a single sentence. "You have my attention…"

"Good..." Casey drawled out.

Jack grinned on the other end of the line, "So, what's the plan?"

"You know that old run down joint your parents still own?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I was thinking..."

* * *

"I'm in." Jack could only smile as he hung up the phone. Casey was truly an evil master mind. Her plans were simple but brilliant and undetectable. He was going to enjoy this one, and if all things went to plan... The loser monks would be destroyed; he would have the monkey staff, a nice lump of cash, and a hot babe on his arm and some well-deserved respect. Yes, he was truly going to enjoy this...

**(Xioalin Monks on Dojo)**

"Well, that was easy..." Kim commented. "Yeah, a bit too easy if you ask me... I mean Jack didn't even show up! He always at least shows up! And Wuya didn't bother to get this one either!" Rai agreed. The monks had just gotten a new wu, it wasn't very powerful but it was still a wu, and NO ONE on the Heilyn side had even bothered to show up! It was odd, to say the least.

**(Jack and Casey)**

"Do you really think this will work?" Jack asked for the second time that day. Yeah he'd agreed to help, but right now he was having his doubts.

Casey looked back at him with an evil smile, "Of course it will." Casey turned back and pulled on a fluffy blond wig, before she turned around. "So how do I look?" Casey asked.

Jack smiled ear to ear. "Like a real Southern Belle."

**(Xioalin Monks on Dojo)**

Dojo had just landed on the ground for a quick break. It was still a long flight back to the temple. The little dragon sniffed the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?" They rest copied him. "Yeah, it smells good. I wonder what's cooking?" A light whistling caught their attention. The monks whipped around to see Jack Spice in a white apron sweeping the sidewalk.

"Jack Spicer! What evil act are you doing now?" Omi asked accusingly. Jack looked up at the monks, "I'm sweeping the sidewalk in front of my cafe... last time I checked running a clean business wasn't a crime." Omi looked away sheepishly. "Your cafe?" Kim asked. Jack nodded, "Yeah, I was bored so I decided to open a cafe... It brings in some extra cash and it kills time. You got a new wu, I see... Nice. I'm kind of taking a break from the whole Heilyn Xioalin thing."

The monks just looked at each other. "Why don't I believe that?" Clay crossed his arms. Jack shrugged, "Believe it or don't cowboy. But I'm done with that whole thing... at least for a little while. Why don't you guys come on in, have something to eat, as a sign of a good gesture. Besides, it smells like the cook just made a fresh pot of chili." Jack waved them all in. The monks shrugged at each other and went inside after Jack.

The cafe was warm and quant. It was decorated in pastel colors and had a homey feel to it. The smell was intoxicating. "Cookie?" Jack called looking around the café. No one answered. "Huh… She must be back in the kitchen, follow me." Jack led the monk back in to the kitchen which was decorated almost the same way as the front. A blond, very curvy young woman stood with her back to them, wearing a stained white apron, a short skirt and a long sleeved shirt with a pair of flat ballerina shoes. Her hair was a bright blond and puffed out a bit as she stirred her pot with a wooden spoon as sang happily way in a rich southern drawl:

"_Down in the Panhandle_

_Where we manhandle_

_All that beef cattle_

_And the snakes rattle"_

Her shapely hips shook as if to emphasize the words, as she was blissfully unaware that she was not alone in the kitchen.

"_And the wind whistles_

_Through the dead thistles,_

_It's a little piece of heaven_

_With a big house'n_

_Lots of big cows'n _

_Lots of big sky'n_

_Lots of dust flyin'_

_It's my little piece of heaven,_

_Oklahoma._

_Don't you love it when the _

_Bobcats howl?_

_Don't you love it when the _

_Coyotes call?_

_Well, I know a few tricks_

_With a thirty ought-six_

_You can watch me blow those little_

_Fuckers heads clean off!"_

Her hips jerked to one side to punctuate her words. Clay raised an eyebrow at this lovely southern belle. She was a mighty fine little lady. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see where Rai had his eyes glued. Clay lightly hit his arm to snap him out of it. Rai shook his head to clear it. But it was hard to concentrate with that girl moving and shaking all she had.

"_And then, oh boy-_

_We'll go two steppin-_

_Through the arroyo,_

_Watch what you step in_

_'Cause them cattle eat their share_

_And it's gotta go somewhere_

_In my little piece of heaven,_

_Oklahoma._

_And we'll motor into Tulsa for the _

_weeken'-_

_Through the windows of the pickup_

_we'll be peekin'-_

_Not a tree or a Jew_

_To block the lovely view_

_There's a race track and a zoo-_

_And we'll dress you up nifty_

_In a big Stetson_

_With some SPF 50_

_So no sun gets in_

_'Cause that freckle on your skin_

_Can do a feller in_

_And the shade is mighty thin in _

_Oklahoma!"_

"Cookie!" Jack finally shouted, half laughing. The girl jumped and squealed as she whipped around, her hand over her heart. She glared and pointed her spoon threatening at Jack. "Sam Helm Jack! You scared the lights out of me! I swear I oughta put a cow bell around your neck!" Jack smiled, "Sorry Cookie." The belle finally noticed the monks. "Oh well hi there! Who are your friends Jack?" The belle had a rich southern drawl and shinning green eyes. But she clearly wasn't from Texas like Clay, but she was defiantly from down south. "These are the Xioalin monks and their dragon. The ones I told you about, remember?" the belle nodded. "Oh, yeah! Well any friend of Jacks is a friend of mine. I'm Casey, but ya'll just call me Cookie if ya like. Why don't ya'll go sit down and I'll rustle up some grub for ya." Then she turned on Jack. "As for you Jack Spicer! You stay out of my kitchen, ya hear! Now off with ya!" She shook her spoon at him. Jack shook his head and laughed. "Yes, Cookie."

The monks took a seat at one of the tables a few minutes before Cookie came out with five big bowls of hot chili, four cold glasses of lemonade and one glass of ice tea. One glass was shorter than the rest, for Dojo. "There ya are. And don't worry about no price, it's on the house, ya hear." Rai and Clay both had a hard time keeping their eyes off Cookie. Kim had to kick them both in the shin a few times. When the monks left, their stomachs were full from a hot delicious meal and left with warm goodbyes.

**(Casey and Jack)**

"You think they bought it?" Jack muttered. Casey removed her blond wig and smiled evilly. "Oh yeah. They bought it. Now on to phase two." Casey purred dropping her southern drawl. Jack smiled as he closed up the café. "Which one will you go for, the cowboy or the wind loser?" Casey sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. "The dragon of the wind. The Texan seems to have much more control over himself. Besides if what you told me is true, the Brazilian is vain, it will be almost too easy to lure him in… "

* * *

***dramatic evil music!***

**R&R**

Come to the dark side… We have cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

_Previously in DRS:_

_"You think they bought it?" Jack muttered. Casey removed her blond wig and smiled evilly. "Oh yeah. They bought it. Now on to phase two." Casey purred dropping her southern drawl. Jack smiled as he closed up the café. "Which one will you go for, the cowboy or the wind loser?" Casey sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. "The dragon of the wind. The Texan seems to have much more control over himself. Besides if what you told me is true, the Brazilian is vain, it will be almost too easy to lure him in… "_

* * *

Casey stood in front of the mirror staring longingly at her pitch black hair. She liked her hair this color and besides she looked horrible as a blond. But one had to make sacrifices to rule the world and this would just have to be one of hers. She closed her eyes and focused her Heilyn magic and when opened them her hair was bright blond. At least she wouldn't have to where that damned wig. Now for the rest of her disguise. She dressed and applied the make-up as planed and quickly got in to position.

"Stand back Jack." she muttered. "Dragon Moon Staff..." She whispered as she focused her energy in to it and destroyed the "cafe" in to a little more then rubble. Jack nodded in approval as he kept an eye out for the monks. "Get ready Casey, my devices show that there about 5 miles off, they'll be here shortly." Casey nodded and grinned. "Good, gather your things and return home. I'll meet you there tonight." Jack nodded and took off.

Casey watched the sky until she saw the green of the dragon, sat with her legs curled under her and then she whipped up a quick batch of tears and "sobbed". In reality she never cried, but she had to play it up now. And what guy didn't love to "help" a lady is distress? She purposely smeared her make-up to make it seem like she had been crying for a while.

**(Monks and Dojo) **

The monks and Dojo were excited to visit their new friend again. They didn't trust Jack one bit, but Casey was different. It wasn't until they landed that they realized something was wrong. The cafe was demolished and Casey sat on the side walk in tears. The monks rushed to their fallen friend. Rai was the first to get to her. _'Perfect'_ Casey thought with vicious glee. "Casey! What happened here?" Rai asked. "I don't know! I just got here and the cafe was like this!" She wailed in her thick southern drawl and fell against Rai, burying her face in his chest. Rai couldn't help himself; he barely stopped himself from grinning ear to ear with such a hot looking babe in his arms... "Alright, just calm down now." Kim spoke soothingly, "Just tell us everything that happened up until you got here."

Casey nodded and sniffled daintily. "Well, this mornin' Jack called me up and said he was sick with the flu and needed me to open up. So I got up and got here and the cafe was... well it was gone! I don't know what I'm gonna do now! I got no where to go! The cafe was all I had!" Omi sat next to her and placed a small hand on her. "You can not go home?" Casey shook her head. "I ain't got no home!" Omi tilted his head, "What about Oklahoma? Do you not have a family there?" Casey sniffled, "I don't have a family Omi... All I had was my pa' and after he died, I had to sell the farm and everythin' in it just to come here and find a job! There are no jobs in the states!" Omi stared sadly at his new friend. He knew what it was like to not have parents. Kim patted Casey's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Clay knelt down and handed her his handkerchief, he hated to see a girl cry. "Ah, come now little lady... Don't cry... We'll help ya. No more of them tears." Casey took the hankie and dabbed at her eyes. "Ya will?" Casey spoke in her softest voice. "Yeah. Maybe Master Fung will give you a job..." Rai offered. Kim smiled, "Ya, Master Fungs a good guy! He'll let you stay with us!" Omi joined in, "Oh yes! You can train with us and help us with chores and help us fight for the side of good. It will be a great big explosion!" Rai sighed and started to correct him. Casey gave Omi a small smile and giggled a little. "I know what you mean Omi... If you guys think Master Fung will let me stay with y'all... I'd hate to impose."

"Of course he'll let you stay!" Kim encouraged her while the other agreed. Casey smiled at them and nodded, as they all stood. "Well, alright." She said shyly. Clay, Omi and Kim rushed over to the large Dojo to tell him the news, leaving Rai and Casey alone.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet, Rai..." Casey blushed, her hands still "accidentally" lightly touching Rai's chest. Rai preened like a strutting peacock, "It's no big deal..." Rai grinned and shuffled his feet a little.

"Come on you two! Master Fung is waiting!" Dojo called.

Rai jumped on to Dojo first and reach down to help Casey up, and she let him. "Just hang on Casey, it's a bumpy ride." Dojo warned before he took off. Casey shrieked and almost lost her balance at the rush. "Don't worry little lady, I gotcha." Clay shouted over the wind to her, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her a little closer and hold her down so she didn't fall off. Casey looked back at the cowboy and met his kind blue eyes and felt something... her body warmed to his touch and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'No,'_ she firmly reminded herself, she had to focus on her plan! She gave him a small smile and turned back around.

Clay paused a moment, he could have swore he saw something in those big green eyes, something real and different. He shook the thought a way. He was a gentleman, he shouldn't be thinking about such an innocent girl like that.

It was a little while later when they landed, Casey was just fine with flying but she had a con to run. Rai offered her his hand and she took it, as her helped her down. Casey purposely tripped, making her legs wobble and end up right in Rai's arms. "Oh! Sorry Rai! I'm a bit of a klutz..." Rai smiled. "It's ok. You're probably just not used to flying yet. I landed more then my fair share champion level face plants off of Dojo quite a few times at first." Casey giggled, "I can't see you being clumsy, Rai..." Casey inwardly wanted to vomit at such a statment but she needed him to think she was flirtng with him. She lowered her eyes pretending to be shy and timid, before gining him her best 'big green doe eyed' look. Rai preened, she was flirting with him! Wicked! But he had to be modest... even though she was stroking his ego pretty damn well. "Oh, you can ask Clay all about it! He's still hasn't let me live my last epic face flop down!" Casey giggled behind her hand. _'Oh, this is just too easy!' _Casey thought.

Casey got her balance back. "Now me on the other hand..." Just as she spoke she "accidently" slammed in to a pillar. "Oh! Dag gommit!" She hissed, she didn't hit hard, but she made it look like she had. "You okay, little lady?" Clay called concerned. "Ya, I'm alright! I tend to do that a lot! I'm as left footed as a new born three legged calf on an icey day!" She called back to Clay. Rai caught up and took a look at her forehead, "Are you sure? It looked like you hit that pillar pretty hard..." Casey nodded, "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Rai nodded.

Master Fung listened to his monks and looked at the girl named Casey and smiled. "Of course she may stay with us. As long as she does her share, she may live here and she may work in the kitchen. We are in need of a new chef anyway..." Casey curtsied a little. "I thank you kindly, Master Fung." Master Fung nodded as the monks and Casey left him, Omi pulling the girl along to show her to her room. Fung frowned, he knew that face, it was the one that belonged to Chase Young, and his mind told him that this southern belle was the moon dragon that had been born only 19 years ago... and yet he doubted himself. Her eyes were not Chase's... and her hair was blond not black. Perhaps he was wrong... either way he would keep an eye on his monks.

**(Later that night) **

Casey snuck out of the window of her room and transported herself to Jack Spicers. She appeared before him in all her evil glory. Jack shrieked like a small girl. Casey rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez! Give a guy a warning before you just pop up out of nowhere!" Casey glared at him, "Phase two is complete... It won't be long now until I have them all dancing to my tune and the wind dragon eating out of my hand." She spoke quietly to Jack of all that conspired. Jack laughed "Ha! The wind loser is already wrapped around your finger! Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite evil witch?" Casey glanced back at him. "You say that only out of fear jack Spicer." She growled at him but with out heat, it was a little game they played. A tease they tossed back and fourth.

"But yes, the wind dragon is already infatuated with me as is his libido, and that will cost the monks dearly and the wind dragon's downfall." Casey paced and frowned, "How ever, I do not believe that Master Fung is so blind to my act. He is wise, by far to trusting, but wise. I shall have to be careful around him." Casey turned back to Jack and smiled most unpleasantly, "I will keep you informed, Jack Spicer. Continue to assist me, and your rewards will be great." She purred before she vanished once again and reappeared just out side of the window of her room at the Xiaolin temple.

She leapt back through the window and straightened. She was not alone anymore. "Hello father, using crow to check up on me are we?" She spoke in ancient Chinese, her father's native tongue so that any one who over heard would not know what she was saying. She turned around to find crow on the windowsill. She offered her hand to the bird and it climbed up on to it. "I have already completed two phases of my plan and I am currently inside of the monk's temple. It should not be long before I succeed in my plan. I cannot tell you anymore... for even the walls have ears. And Fung is suspicious of me. I will be meeting with Spicer every night around this time. Send crow there. I'll be back home soon." And with that she sent crow back to her father with the message.

**(In Chase Young's Lair) **

"Eye of the Crow..." Chase muttered. _"I have already completed two phases of my plan and I am currently inside of the monk's temple. It should not be long before I succeed in my plan. I cannot tell you anymore... for even the walls have ears. And Fung is suspicious of me. I will be meeting with Spicer every night around this time. Send crow there. I'll be back home soon."_ Chase smiled broadly. It wouldn't be too long now before the monks would finally fall before his beloved daughter. Chase chuckled at his daughter's brilliance. _"Such a proud papa you are human..."_ His beast growled. "A proud papa indeed." Chase muttered.

* * *

***Dramatic music!***

**R&R... do it, review right now... go on click that damn button! Your words fuel the fire that is my inspiration!**

Come to the dark side... We have cookies!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Casey... you can have the unnamed witch in the first chapter.

* * *

_Previously in DRS:_

_"Phase two is complete... It won't be long now until I have them all dancing to my tune and the wind dragon eating out of my hand." She spoke quietly to Jack of all that conspired. Jack laughed "Ha! The wind loser is already wrapped around your finger!" _

_"I have already completed two phases of my plan and I am currently inside of the monk's temple. It should not be long before I succeed in my plan. I cannot tell you anymore... for even the walls have ears. And Fung is suspicious of me. I will be meeting with Spicer every night around this time. Send crow there. I'll be back home soon." Chase smiled broadly. It wouldn't be too long now before the monks would finally fall before his beloved daughter. Chase chuckled at his daughter's brilliance. "Such a proud papa you are, human..." His beast growled. "A proud papa indeed." Chase muttered._

_

* * *

_

The monks woke up earlier than usual... something was being cooked in the kitchen, and it smelled pretty damn good. As they got closer they saw and hear Casey cooking up breakfast. She was humming a tune and cooking happily, after a few minutes she had a large breakfast spread on the table and the monks were eating and praising her cooking. In reality, Casey actually was fine with cooking; she was actually pretty good at it, obviously. It was one of the few truths she had told the monks. Not that she really cared!

"Whoa! Hurry up you guys, a new Wu is ready to activate... This one is the Third arm Sash, That's your Elements Wu, Clay..." Dojo slithered in to the kitchen. Casey inwardly cringed at the sight of the Dragon's form... To be forced to stay in such a small form for so much of your life... Her inner Dragon thought that was the worst kind of punishment... Though her father was indifferent to the well being of the true dragons ( as he had to eat them in his soup...) Casey (who did not have to drink the soup as her dragon form was a part of her powers by her birth right,) was a bit more merciful towards the creatures. She felt connected to them in a way, maybe it was her dragon half that felt this or maybe it was because of her element that made her feel closer to these beasts, she didn't know. But when looking at Dojo in his tiny form, shaking and covered with painful looking blisters and welts, she felt something close to or what she assumed was the emotion known as sympathy...?

With out a word, Casey took a small bowl she had filled with a mix of what she had made for breakfast and bits of beef, which she had read from her father's scrolls, most dragon's loved. She set it in front of him and gave the tiny dragon a small smile and for a mere second something that almost seemed to reveal her dragoness nature flickered in her eyes for the Dragon to see, before it vanished completely. She had read that Dojo had once been a wild Dragon, free to roam the skies as he pleased do what ever he willed... That was until he was made a cruelly unfair offer, one so low that her own father wouldn't sink to.

He had been cruelly tricked in to helping the Xioalin side. His memories of being free had been erased and replaced by false ones. Her inner Dragon was saddened by it to some extent. She felt for the Dragon, honestly, she knew how she would act if she had been forced to give up her freedom and be a figurative baby sitting blood hound, like Dojo was. She would kill her jailer in cold blood and slaughter all who followed him without a second thought or remorse. She, on a certainty level, admired Dojo's self restraint for not doing so, or perhaps it was because Dojo had yet to find out about the true cage he had been placed in, that saddened her. Either way, she knew that in this mission of hers, she would try her best not to harm the dragon at nearly any cost. Being tricked in such a way by anyone was a punishment that neither Casey nor her father, would ever wish upon anyone... not even on their worst enemy. Dojo deserved at least some true happiness in his life time; he had suffered far too much already, even by Young standards.

Dojo looked up at Casey in awe and even a bit of shock. He had seen that look in her eyes; it was so familiar and sad. It was very dragon like... But no, if Casey was a dragon or had any dragon-ish thing about her, HE of ALL people would know, right away. He mentally shook his head and gratefully ate his meal, it was delicious! He gave the girl a wide smile before finishing it happily. "Alright gang, let's get going!" Kimi looked up at Casey, "Hey why don't you come along with us Casey?" the rest of the monks nodded in agreement. But Casey shook her head, "No, ya'll go ahead! I'd just get in your way! I got lots of cookin' to do today. Besides... My stomach's still whirlin' from that last ride!" Casey spoke in her thick southern drawl. The monks frowned a little, but they didn't argue with her. Dojo slithered outside as the monks hurried to help clear the table.

Clay walked up behind her and placed his dishes in the sink as Casey washed them, "That was a might fine breakfast..." Clay drawled. Casey smiled at the cowboy earnestly, "Well, I thank you kindly." Clay smiled and cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know, you ah, haven't seen the whole temple yet and well... I was uh, wondering if ya wanted to, that is..." Clay looked down at his boots, "If ya have time, later tonight... If ya wanted to... Go walk through the gardens... with me?" Casey looked up from the dishes and up at the cowboy. He was blushing heavily, and had a small very shy smile on his lips. "I'd like that, Clay... Alright, I do reckon that I will..." Casey had no idea why she said yes to him. But she did. What was it about this cowboy that had her doing things she would NEVER normally do? Clay smiled widely, "Alright... I guess I'll see you when I get back." Casey nodded as Clay walked away with his head held high, feeling like the luckiest man alive and muttering his own version of the Country song Sold:

_Well I went down to the Grundy County auction  
Where I saw somethin' I just had to have  
My mind told me I should proceed with caution  
But my heart said go ahead make a bid on that_

_And I said_  
_Hey pretty lady won't you give me a sign_  
_I'd give anything to make you mine all mine_  
_I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call_  
_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine_  
_Man I gotta have her_  
_She's a one-of-a-kind_  
_I'm goin' once, goin' twice_  
_I'm sold to the lady in the second row_  
_She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know_  
_She's got ruby red lips blonde hair green eyes_  
_An' I'm about to bid my heart good-byyye_  
_Well the auctioneer was goin' about a mile a minute_  
_He was takin' bids and callin' them out loud_  
_And I guess I was really gettin' in it_  
_Cuz I just shouted out above the crowd_

_And I said_  
_Hey pretty lady won't you give me a sign_  
_I'd give anything to make you mine all mine_  
_I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call_  
_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine_  
_Man I gotta have her_  
_She's a one-of-a-kind_  
_I'm goin' once, goin' twice_  
_I'm sold to the lady in the long black dress_  
_Well she won my heart it was no contest_  
_With her ruby red lips blonde hair green eyes_  
_An' I'm about to bid my heart good-byyye_  
_Yeah we found love on the auction block_  
_And I hauled her heart away_  
_Now we still love to laugh about_  
_the way we met that day_

_When I said_  
_Hey pretty lady won't you give me a sign_  
_I'd give anything to make you mine all mine_  
_I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call_  
_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine_  
_Man I gotta have her_  
_She's a one-of-a-kind_  
_I'm goin' once, goin' twice_  
_I'm sold to the lady in the second row_  
_She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know_  
_She's got ruby red lips blonde hair green eyes_  
_An' I'm about to bid my heart good-byyyyyyyyye heeee_

_Hey pretty lady won't you give me a sign_  
_I'd give anything to make you mine all mine_  
_I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call_  
_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine_  
_Man I gotta have her_  
_She's a one-of-a-kind_  
_I'm goin' once, goin' twice_  
_I'm sold to the lady in the second row_  
_She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know_  
_She's got ruby red lips blonde hair green eyes_  
_An' I'm about to bid my heart good-byyyyyyyyye_

_Yeah we found love on the auction block_  
_And I hauled her heart away_  
_Now we still love to laugh about_  
_the way we met that day_

_When I said_  
_Hey pretty lady won't you give me a sign_  
_I'd give anything to make you mine all mine_  
_I'll do your biddin' and be at your beck and call_  
_Yeah I've never seen anyone lookin' so fine_  
_Man I gotta have her_  
_She's a one-of-a-kind_  
_I'm goin' once, goin' twice_  
_I'm sold to the lady in the second row_  
_She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten I know_  
_She's got ruby red lips blonde hair green eyes_  
_An' I'm about to bid my heart good-byyyyyyyyye heeee_

Casey smiled to herself, she had a date... with a cowboy, a Xioalin cowboy of the element earth... It wasn't her first date... not really she'd technically been a "couple" with Panda Bubba, the Bean, and a few other evil males of the Heilyn side... but it had never been anything serious. None of them had lasted more than maybe a month... and none of them had ever made her feel the things she was starting to feel with Clay... She was only lost in those thoughts for a few moments before she was torn from them when Ria came up next to her.

"Hey, that was a pretty good breakfast." Rai started off a little awkwardly. Casey only smiled, shyly. Rai put his dishes in the sink. "So, um, I was wondering if later on tonight, you might want to, I don't know... come sit out side with me by the pond? I was thinking around midnight, so we won't be interrupted." Rai, was bolder than Clay, and Casey didn't miss his true intentions. Even though it made her sick, she had a part to play. "Sure... I'll meet you out there, later." Rai nodded confidently and strolled away whistling.

Ria jumped on Dojo and spotted Clay's Texas sized smile and he was still looking in the general area of where Casey was. "Still thinking about breakfast my man?" Ria teased Clay about his love for food all the time, it never bothered the Texan, and he always got Ria back with a real zinger. Clay's smile never dimmed, "I'll have you know, that I'll be spending tonight with Casey. I asked her to walk in the gardens with me and she said yes." Clay boasted. Rai scoffed, "Well, I asked her to sit by the pond with me around midnight tonight. Sorry Tex, but the girl is mine."

Clay scowled then chuckled, he knew what he had seen in Casey's eyes when he asked her. She was being shy, but he knew that she really liked him, not Rai. "Casey only said yes to you cuz, she's a good hearted gal and didn't want to hurt ya. Trust me partner, that little lady wants me." Rai scowled back at Clay. "You willing to bet on that?" Clay frowned, "Ya, I am. What are the wages?" Rai gave his friend a half grin. "Alright, we both go on the dates we have with her and who ever gets the girl first, gets to keep her AND I'll bet you fifty bucks that she'll pick me." Clay gave Rai a confident grin, "You got yourself a deal and I'll match you second wager, fifty says the girl wants me." The two shook hands determined that they would win the bet and get Casey on their arm.

Unknown to them the Casey herself with her sensitive dragon abilities, had heard every word. A sadistic smile graced her lips as she finished washing the dishes. Her plans were going just perfectly…

* * *

***Dramatic evil music!***

**R&R and for those of you who follow my story entitled FREAK! Don't forget to vote in my poll, found on my bio! **


End file.
